


Can't go Back Now

by Emmaducklingsaviour



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), charming family - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope you like, a little more cs, ended up finishing this at 5am, some cute with mulan and Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaducklingsaviour/pseuds/Emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: High school au, After things start to change Regina decides to try get Emma swan to leave town, while Emma focus on helping her new friend Ashley however Emma is having trouble with Killians reasoning, and things get to a new level of awkward with Mulan and Elsa.





	

Slurp slurp was all Emma could hear making her way with Elsa to the courtyard of Storybrooke secondary college cringing as the cool winter breeze hit her when they walked out of the hall.  
"How can you drink that in this weather" Emma said referring to the slushy Elsa just downed.  
"It delicious, the cold doesn't really bother me" Elsa said a she finished it off chucking the cup in the bin not looking ahead as they made their way around the corner.  
Thwack! Out of nowhere volleyball smacked Elsa right on the forehead knocking her slightly. Emma quickly turned to see a red mark already appeared on her forehead she giggled at little at Elsa’s misfortune.  
"Why am I the one always getting the head injuries" Elsa complained rubbing her head  
She saw a guy running over Elsa picked up the ball ready to throw it back.  
“Can you guys watch where you throwing this thing” Elsa said but as the person got closer Elsa realised it wasn’t a guy at all but a girl her hair covered by a beanie all rugged up because of the cold, she approached them an apologetic look on her face.  
“Oh I’m sorry my serve was a bit too hard” She said looking at Elsa who just stared blankly back still holding the ball in her hands.  
Emma looked at Elsa frowning because Elsa was smiling a big wide smile as she continues to stare for a moment the girl was confused, looking at Emma wondering what was up.  
“uhh don’t mind her” Emma said grabbing the ball from Elsa and handing it to the girl  
“Sorry I” Elsa mumbled realising she’s been starring; the girl grinned getting the ball from Emma looking back at Elsa.  
“I’m Mulan, your Elsa right” Mulan said grinning  
Elsa just nodded still kind of starring and smiling.  
“Well thanks, I guess I’ll see you around” Mulan awkwardly replied jogging away  
“Bye” Elsa said more to herself, while Mulan was already way out of hearing distance.  
“Ok what was that about” Emma asked Elsa as they walked over to their friends Emma immediately noticed a certain someone was missing from the group.  
Emma sat down getting straight into her lunch she was hungry and it was roast beef day Emma’s favourite sandwich if she had to choose she was still laughing to herself about Elsa awkwardness around Mulan.  
"What’s so funny" Peter asked looking at Emma smirk  
“Elsa just acts so weird around Mulan" Emma replied  
"Omg she does" ruby agreed laughing  
“She just stood there starring" Emma said  
"I swear one time in PE she actually ran away" Peter joined in  
"I did not" Elsa almost yelled  
Peter and Ruby continued to laugh even more now Elsa blushed feeling awkward  
"Uhh I'm sorry it's ok to have a crush" Emma said giving her a little hug  
"It more than a crush, sometimes she just watches her" Peter said  
"You know it would help if you actually talked to her" Ruby chimed in  
Elsa just rolled her eyes changing the subject  
"Hey where is killian today, at this rate he will fail on attendance" Elsa said  
"He was in class this morning, I think I saw him go to the library" Peter said  
After a few more minutes chatter about how annoying Ruby's science teacher is Emma finished her sandwich and decided to go for a walk.  
"Going to the bathroom guys be right back" she said walking off  
"Say hi to killian for me" Ruby said laughing as it was obvious where Emma was really going.  
However as Emma made her way down the hall to the library she now found herself actually needing to use the bathroom.  
Emma walked into a basically empty room glad to not have to wait in line, she noticed one of the stalls was occupied and was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard muffled crying coming from the occupied stall frowning Emma saw a girl emerge one hand on her face the other on her belly which was practically bursting.  
Emma realised she was starting a little and looked away awkwardly.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to uh" Emma mumbled  
"It's ok I'm used to it, you think teen pregnancy wouldn't be such big news anymore" the girl said.  
"Some people will use anything to put you down, don't let them" Emma said finishing up walking out of the bathroom the girl smiled at this just the thing she needed to hear.  
"I just don't know what to do" the girl replied looking down  
"I usually go with what feels right, let's just hope your instincts are better than mine" Emma joked as she stood in the doorway for a moment she wanted to say more but felt it better to stay out of people business.  
Emma made her way out the girl followed behind her as Emma made her way to the library.  
"Where you headed" she asked catching up  
"The library" Emma replied pointing ahead  
"Me too it's the only place where it’s quiet, I can relax" she said  
Emma nodded smiling thinking how hard it must be  
"I'm Ashley" the girl said holding out her hand  
"Emma" she replied smiling  
As they walked Ashley told Emma about how she already has something set up so the baby can be taken away maybe adopted but Emma can tell that’s not what she wants but what her family does, well her step mother anyway.  
"I just don't know if I can do it, I’m graduating at the end of the year and I just want to get out of this town" Ashley was saying  
"Not a fan of small town life" Emma asked agreeing  
"It’s not the town, the people you've had a run in with them yourself, my step sisters" Ashley replied eyes wide.  
"Oh yeah nice girls" Emma said sarcastically as she opened the door to the library letting Ashley in  
"Thanks" Ashley said  
Emma took a deep breath "trust me all a kid wants is a family, sure a roof over their head is necessary but I'm sure you can manage" Emma said  
"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Ashley replied as she made her way over to the quiet reading section. Ashley sat down on a bean bag grabbed a book from her bag and relaxed as Emma made her way over to what she thought might be killian but it's hard to tell with a stack of books blocking his face. Emma sat down by him noticing all the books where titles such as the truth in the seven dwarfs and fables or some variation of it Emma rolled her eyes this stuff still, she thought.  
"I'm surprised they even have this stuff at the school library, I mean this is almost as weird the Sunnydale high library collection" Emma joked trying not to laugh at her reference.  
"What" killian face was confused? "Just doing research” he said  
"Ok well your friends wanna hang out with you outside the library" Emma replied  
"Ok I'll just grab a few of these" Killian said in a huff getting up  
"And put the rest away please" the librarian said as she walked past smiling  
"Yes off course Miss French" killian replied as Emma and he grabbed a stack of books each heading through the aisles.  
Emma found the section which now seemed mostly empty thanks to killian and started placing books back.  
"Wait not that one" killian said as Emma was about to put the copy of Neverland tales back.  
"Ok" Emma laughed handing it to him  
They made their way down the aisle putting back books and Emma couldn’t help but think this was a good make out spot she turned and killian was leaning over her trying to get a book up on a higher shelf his chest right in her face for a moment, he smelt like sea salt and aftershave when he got at eye level with her he turned away. Emma blushed a little turning to put another book back.  
"Who was that girl you where talking to" Killian's asked the silence suddenly awkward  
"Oh you mean Ashley, just a girl I met she just needed someone to talk to having trouble figuring out what to do" Emma said glad for the conversation  
Killian saw her noticing her pregnant belly his face lit up.  
"I bet you’re supposed to help her, maybe this how we can break the curse bringing back the happy endings" Killian said his mind racing with this new idea.  
“Really" Emma said in huff  
"Come on she needs our help" killian said looking at Emma his bright blue eyes pleading  
"Ok" Emma hesitantly agreed she imagined she was just doing this for killian sake but she really did want to help her.  
After putting the last of the books away Emma and killian made their way over to Ashley killian jumped into the bean bag next her with a loud thud.  
"You know this is the quiet reading area" Ashley said smiling looking up from her book  
"Sorry you get used to him" Emma said  
Killian frowned pretending to be offended it was a bit of an awkward silence before Emma spoke again Ashley looking at her wondering what she wanted.  
"Me and killian where talking and we want to help" Emma said  
"Help I don't think there much anyone can do" Ashley said  
"Well where hear if you need to talk" Emma said  
"Emma can help trust me" killian said  
"I don't even know you, do you go to this school" Ashley asked  
"I've always gone to this school" killian rolled his eyes  
Emma and Ashley laughed at his annoyance but the laughter wore of and as it did Ashley’s mind went back to her situation and she was quiet once more.  
"Look the truth is I just don't think I can do it, nobody does especially alone" Ashley answered  
"Well screw them” Emma paused “where is the father" Emma asked  
"I don't know, he doesn't know..... he doesn't go to this school he gets home schooled we only meet once at a party last year he was so sweet and charming we just hit it off" Ashley was saying then she stopped for a moment thinking.  
"But we had a few too many and ended up in my car and well you know, I just remember walking up in the car I found a note stupidly throwing it away before reading it, I just didn’t think this was going to happen, it was just going to be one night away from reality” she stopped for a moment looking at them hopeless “oh and I also found his shoe though it's the only clue I have" she finished  
Killian looked at Emma his eyebrows raised she knew what he was thinking and it was kind of weird.  
"Its ok we’ll find your prince at get you some answers” killian said triumphant. Emma smiled at him so optimistic but if they did find him why did he leave and would he even wants to be there for Ashley. Emma didn't think so she looked over at killian he really wanted this and she realised this was why he was hanging around her nothing to do with her just his crazy thing with the fairytale's.

After their talk in the library killian set of to uncover who the mystery father was and he wondered why his attendance was so low Emma wanted to stay she had English next with Miss Blanchard she actually liked that class for the first time in a while Emma felt like giving the whole school thing a real shot they agreed to meet after school. Emma made her way out of the gates and saw Elsa waiting looking around for someone she didn't even notice Emma was there.  
"Looking for someone" Emma asked  
"What, no ummm" Elsa responded but her eyes trailed to a certain brunette who came around the corner with her friends heading to the car park.  
"You know you might wanna try actually talking to her" Emma said  
Elsa rolled her eyes she knew she was miles away from getting the courage to go over and speak coherent sentences. Ashley walked up to them or waddled Emma waved her over.  
"Hey guys what's up" Ashley said  
"Thought we could hang me and Elsa where about to head to Granny's for hot cocoa" Emma said  
"I'm in, as long as there’s also onion rings involved" Ashley said  
"Off course" Emma said  
"Gross" Elsa said thing of onion rings with chocolate  
They laughed as they walked down to the main street as they strolled down they went past the post office a man flagged Elsa down a she passed.  
"Hey you still haven't picked up your letters" he said  
"Sorry I will" Elsa said  
"Go get your mail well wait" Emma said  
Elsa went into the post office it was mostly empty while the postman went behind the desk and got a stack of about five letters Elsa thanked him and made her way back out they were all addressed to her with no return.  
"What was that about" Emma asked  
"My sister sends me letters from boarding school I haven't really read them in a while though, I don't even know the return address, we haven't been close since our parents past" Elsa starred down at the letters as the walk Emma didn't know what to say.  
"You don't want to read them" Ashley asked  
"I don't know" Elsa said shoving them into her bag hoping the subject would drop as they walked into Granny's.  
The three of them sat in both and ordered three hot cocoas’ and Ashley got her onion rings. Elsa starred frown as she watched her eat onion rings with her hot cocoa her face cringing a little.  
"What blame it on the baby, before I got pregnant I didn't really like onion rings" she said looking at Elsa, after realising she was making a face Elsa turned away.  
"Ok it's killing me are you going to read the letters" Emma asked  
"I should" Elsa said but she wasn't convinced  
"I wish I had read the note my missing father to be left me before I threw it in the trash, now I may never find him, or know why he left" Ashley said looking at Elsa her face concerned. Emma stayed silent she wasn’t sure what to say not exactly an expert in healthy relationships  
"I'll think about it but first we need more clues to find your man" Elsa said  
"Even if we do he might not want anything to do with me, I just blew him off now I need his help" Ashley said  
The door to Granny's swung open as killian ran through the door with a smile on his face.  
"I did it I think I found him" killian said sliding down next to Emma  
"Really with only the shoe to go on" Elsa joked  
"Well you told me it was a party so looked it up on Facebook and saw who was there that night looked through all the photos and picked out a few of the guys I didn't recognize see if any are familiar" killian said rambling  
"That must have taken all day" Ashley said shocked  
"He is committed" Emma said shacking here head, all this she thought for a girl he doesn't know.  
Killian handed Ashley the phone and she flicked through for a while but none of the guys where familiar.  
"Wow" Elsa said seeing a picture with peter and Ruby "we were at that party” Elsa said  
"Oh Ruby is really downing that jug of beer" Emma said looking at a picture of Ruby jug of beer over her mouth Peter cheering her on.  
"Yeah they were pretty drunk that night" Elsa said "I remember taking this photo"  
"Oh my god" Ashley said  
"What" killian asked?  
"That’s him Ashley said pointing to a guy in the background of the picture  
"Handsome" Emma said  
"Yeah" Ashley answered "now we have a face but no name still"  
"I'll find it" killian said grabbing the phone looking through more photos trying to find a name.  
The girls keep talking as killian search he was so determined Emma never seen anyone so set on a task he was getting himself worked up what was the rush Emma thought he’s so obsessed with this thing she needed to know why because it was coming clear it wasn’t about her.  
"You know Mulans a friend of mine I could introduce you guys" Ashley said to Elsa.  
"Really I don't know I think I blew that" Elsa said  
"You couldn't have you didn't even say anything" Emma said smirking  
"Need help there killian" Elsa asked trying to drop the subject  
"I found him I think, we just need an address" he said grinning happy with himself.  
"I don’t know if I can do this maybe you guys could go talk to him first" Ashley said looking at Emma and killian.  
“Yeah that’s ok we can go now” Killian said  
Emma suddenly felt really awkward a car ride with just her and Killian him determined to his mission.  
"You Know I should probably head home, maybe tomorrow we can figure something out" Emma stood up and Killian got out of the way looking confused as Emma waved goodbye. The others stayed there for a moment Killian trying to ignore the weirdness went back to his search for an address with Ashley. Elsa sat there for a few minutes wondering about Emma’s sudden departure.  
"I'll walk with her" Elsa said leaving Ashley and killian in the dinner looking through the photos of Ashley’s missing man.  
Emma was leaning against the wall just down the street Elsa walked up to Emma her face showing her disappointment in Emma in the weeks she known her, Emma had been distant but she thought maybe Killian had cracked her walls at least.  
"What's going on" Elsa asked  
"Nothing it's just what are we doing" Emma said defeated  
"Helping a friend" Elsa said it blatantly  
"No I mean with killian, and his thing with the happy endings” Emma said annoyed “and the curse, he thinks you’re a princess with magic” Emma frowned  
"I don't know, he just wants to help people I think" Elsa said a little confused herself  
"It's like his making amends for something" Emma responded  
"What's so wrong with that?" Elsa replied  
"It's just crazy, I don't want this" Emma said a she looked up she saw killian standing just behind Elsa he had heard the end of the conversation. Killian face crumpled and he walked away in the other direction Emma felt bad that he had heard but didn't want to go after him what would she say, she walked away leaving Elsa standing in front of Granny's alone as killian and Emma walked away from each other.

When Emma got home all she wanted was to go to her room be alone but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen the whole family was waiting for her in the lounge the called her in their faces glum.  
“Hey Emma your home” Josie said  
“Yeah what’s up” Emma responded a little frustrated what was this about  
"Emma" Josie her foster mother started but paused as Emma’s face fell this wasn't going to be good so Michael finished her thought.  
"You know we really wanted kids and tried for so long to get a foster kid after we thought we lost ours, the thing is" Michael was saying when Emma cut in.  
"Now that you found your kids you don't want me around I get it" Emma said  
"No no that's not it we want you here but” he paused again this was bad Emma thought” when we were trying to foster a child, we kept getting screwed around saying they were sending kids over then something would happen and they would never make it into town so we went for help, now I see that wasn't the right thing to do" Michael said  
"What I don't understand, who helped you" Emma asked confused  
"Mr Gold set it up we paid him a bit, which is not allowed someone sent in a complaint we don’t know who but they want to move you to another home” Michael said  
“Oh I understand” Emma said glumly she didn’t know why she was so upset by this news it’s not like she’d been there long or thought she would be staying this time.  
“We will fight it Emma, we can fix this” Josie said standing up  
“This might be the best thing for you though” Michael said  
“It’s ok I didn’t think I’d be here forever or something, I just going to go upstairs” Emma walk away just wanting to be alone wondering what her friends would think of this.

 

It was seven in the morning the next day when Mary Margret rushed out the door to Granny’s for her breakfast if she got there by seven fifteen enough time to quickly eat before her work day starts however as she made her way down the street taking her short cut through the alley she overheard something that made her stop, a name.  
“Emma situation is none of your concern” Josie Emma’s foster mother said anger in her tone  
“I’m just trying out help out Mrs Tillman, do you really want a legal battle after all you’ve been through” Regina Mills said a manipulative smile across her red lips  
“No but it shouldn’t be that much trouble” Josie said confused  
“Well nobody wants it, but it would be better for you if the girl left town” Regina threatened smirking as she walked away.  
Mary Margret didn’t know what to do neither of them had noticed her yet did this mean Emma was leaving. Mary Margret suddenly felt horrible like her heart had been ripped from her chest she leaned against the wall for a moment, she had to do something standing up straight she marched out of the alley towards the school right past Regina suddenly noticing Mary Margret was there she scowled at her wondering if she overheard.  
By the time Mary Margret made it to school she had forgotten breakfast standing by her office she knew Emma would walk past eventually to get to her locker and wanted to know if what she overheard was true. Finally with only minutes to go before the start of classes Emma walk up looking less impressed at having to walking the halls of Storybrooke high than usual, this wasn’t looking good Mary Margret thought.  
“Emma” Mary Margret called out and Emma came over “Are you ok” She asked  
“So you heard, news travels fast” Emma answered glum  
“Well I wasn’t sure, is there nothing we can do to let you stay” Mary Margret asked looking sad; Emma tried to smile as if this was no big deal.  
“It’s ok I’m used to it” Emma responded looking up as Ashley passed on her way to catch up with the others Emma waved as she went, there was silence for a moment Mary Margret wanted to say something but Emma got in first.  
“She wants to keep it, you know the baby” Emma paused as Mary Margret looked over to Ashley “She should if she’s wants to be a mother, she should be allowed to be no one should dictate your life but you” Emma said  
“Emma I” Mary Margret began  
“She wouldn’t want her baby to end up in the system” Emma walked away leaving Mary Margret there wasn’t much Emma could do about her situation however she could defiantly help Ashley.  
“Hey what’s with you” Ruby asked as Emma walked up seeing her expression determined  
“Killian did you find a name yesterday” Emma asked straight up  
“Yeah and an address, I didn’t think you were interested swan” Killian said nonchalantly leaning against the locker.  
“Well I am “Emma paused looking down “let’s go now”  
“Umm we have classes to go to right now” Elsa said no sure what was with Emma’s state of mind.  
“I not too concerned about attendance at a school I won’t be attending much longer” Emma replied looking up at the others who were very confused.  
“What do mean, after you found their kids the Tillman’s are kicking you out” Ruby said hurt  
“It’s not their fault, well not completely they set it all up with Mr Gold and when the social worker found out she told them I couldn’t stay” Emma said it as if it was no big deal, waiting to get going.  
“Oh no Emma” Elsa said her hand instinctively reaching out to Emma giving her a small hug, Emma wasn’t expecting this reaction she never really felt this bad about having to leave a home before. Emma almost squirmed away from the hug as the others let it sink in; killian was the first to speak after a moment.  
"Are you sure it was Mr gold who set it up" Killian asked his mind racing  
"Yeah that's what they said" Emma replied in a huff  
"It's ok they'll sort this surely they can't send you away over that" Elsa said worried feeling a bit sick about it she finally thought she was moving forward making friends letting go of her past and now everything was going to be lost again.  
"Apparently someone sent in a formal complaint so it could, I've been shipped of for less trust me" Emma said trying to smile make everyone stop worrying.  
Suddenly killian walked off his expression distant Emma called out to him but he was already gone he walked away rather fast maybe he was still upset about what happened yesterday.  
"What’s with him" Peter asked concerned  
"I think I know” Emma replied watching him walk right out of school  
"Were still figuring that one out" Elsa said shaking her head  
"Men" ruby said in a huff  
Peter shocked his head at that but they weren’t thinking about it long trying to deal with Emma’s situation but she didn’t want to and left the school not long after Killian informing the others she would be fine.

 

The pawn shop door swung open clanging as it did the little bell rung and was greeted by silence, unusual for this time of day killian Jones step through the door, he had looked in here many times before especially when he first arrived in town but it hadn't been on his radar for quite some time sure that the dark one he knew was now just a shady business man.  
Mr Gold came around the back through the curtain "hello what can I help you with"  
"Crocodile" killian mumbled it was the first time he had really seen the man in over fifteen years keeping his distance all the memories of the last time be he confronted him came to the surface along with the anger.  
“What do you know about Emma Swan” Killian said through gritted teeth  
“You talking about the girl I helped the Tillman’s foster, I regret how this has ended up” Mr Gold began looking up pausing for a moment as Killian starred into his eyes trying to see a flicker of recognition but it wasn’t there.  
“I have a feeling all will work out” Mr Gold said continuing to go about his daily tasks as if this was no concern to him, he was so calm it was concerning.  
“I’ll be watching you” Killian said under his breath, Mr Gold looked up at him confused about why this teenage boy would have such aggression towards him.  
Emma slowly walked into the pawn shop seeing Killian through the glass outside she had left school not long after him wanting to apologise for yesterday but also not feeling like spending the day at school that she would soon be leaving behind it would be easier to focus on something else like helping Ashley.  
“Killian” Emma mumbled as she walked in, he turned around seeing her there he was surprised quickly turning and leaving.  
“Miss Swan I presume” Mr Gold said as Emma entered  
“Yeah” Emma responded she wanted to ask him some questions about what was going on but Killian was signalling to get out of there, so Emma decided it was best to make her way out the door thinking she’ll catch up with Mr Gold another time. As Killian step out the door he took one last look back at his nemesis and could swear this time there was a sparkle of the dark one in his eye grinning as Killian exited the pawn shop.  
“What are you doing her Swan” Killian asked still annoyed at her for yesterday but also frustrated with the situation.  
“Well if you have the address I thought we should go find him” Emma said hoping  
Killian wasn’t sure if this was really what Emma wanted right now but he recognised the feeling, wanting to do something when the rest of your life was out of your control so he nodded and they headed to his car.  
“What where you talking about with that man” Emma asked Killian as they closed the doors and sat inside the almost frosted over old ford.  
“Mr Gold, I was just wanted to see something” Killian replied  
“I thought so, what did you hoping to get from him” Emma asked confused  
“Answers but I want be getting them, not yet” Killian answered started the car turning on the radio he wasn’t in the mood for talking, as they drove through the streets of Storybrooke leaving the town centre. The chorus of ‘feels like home’ the only noise over the rattling engine after a few moments Emma changed the station that song always annoyed her.  
Killian looked over at her glum expression realising this was about a lot more then helping Ashley or being moved from another home.  
“Not a fan of the song” Killian asked Emma looked at him a little embarrassed but she felt for the first time today she would open up it was always easier to do with Killian.  
“I never liked that song, home being a place all the way back where you came from “Emma took a deep breath “I don’t even know where I came from” Emma finally said a little angry.  
“It’s going to be ok Swan, you won’t be going anywhere” Killian said as if he was sure  
“This seems pretty much done deal” Emma said looking out the window  
“No seriously with the curse no one can come into town, so they can’t take you away” Killian said it so casually he really believed it which just made Emma more frustrated.  
“Killian, just stop there’s no curse, you can’t hope that someone will fix all your problems, there are no fairy godmothers in this world” Emma yelled  
“Maybe not but there’s our prince” Killian said determined as he pulled up by a big house in the middle of the street and pointed at a boy washing his car on the driveway. As Killian got out, he looked up at them Emma hesitated before getting out of the car she had no idea what they were going to say to him. Killian as confident as ever got straight out of the car and walked over to him, Emma followed after a moment.  
“Hi you guys looking for something” He asked as Killian walked up getting straight to the point Killian pulled out his phone showing a photo of Ashley, the boy frowned but looked down at it he immediately recognised her a smile on his face.  
“So you recognise her that’s a good start” Killian said smiling  
“I haven’t seen her in a while; she never got back to me is she ok” Sean asked confused by the situation.  
“Not really, she needs your help” Emma said  
They thought it best to go inside and explain the whole story to him thinking he’d take it better if he was sitting down.

 

Elsa and Ashley made their way to meet the others for lunch and get and update for Emma who said she’d call soon, Mulan watched them pass wanting to say something but before she could Ashley stopped suddenly.  
“I got to sit for a moment do you mind" Ashley asked grunting  
"Its ok there's a bench just here" Elsa said helping her sit "should you even be walking this much" Elsa asked as Ashley sat down.  
“Probably not, but I couldn’t stand the idea of staying home with my stepmother” Ashley replied  
"Hey Elsa" Mulan asked walking up  
"Yeah uh that's me" Elsa answered awkwardly; Mulan smiled and looked over at Ashley.  
"I'm sorry again about yesterday" Mulan said  
"Uhh yeah it's ok" Elsa replied trying not to star by looking in any other direction making it more awkward.  
"You ok Ash, I can give you guys a ride home from school today if you want" Mulan asked  
"Oh yeah that, that would be great" Elsa responded smiling  
Ugh guys" Ashley said  
"You know I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had" Mulan said smiling  
"Really" Elsa blushed finally looking at Mulan in the eye now, not sure if she would be able to look away.  
"You guys!" Ashley yelled  
"What" they both said looking down at Ashley to see that her water had broke they froze for a moment.  
"Oh crap" Elsa said  
"What's happening, it's too early?" Ashley  
"I'll get the car stay here" Mulan said running off  
Elsa stood there for a moment panicked not sure what to do in this situation she sat down by Ashley holding her hand rubbing her back.  
“It’s going to be ok, I promise” Elsa said not knowing if it would be but now wasn’t the time for the worst case scenario she just hoped Emma and Killian where having better luck as she dialled Emma’s number.

 

“It’s just a lot to take in” Sean said as he sat with Emma and Killian in his living room  
“I know that’s ok, take your time this is why Ashley didn’t come over we didn’t want to bombard you” Emma said  
“I get it I still wanna see her you know explain everything” Sean said  
“What is your story mate” Killian said wondering what kind of man runs off with only a note.  
Emma gave killian a nudge to be more polite but he was right why he didn’t try to find her all this time.  
“Well I had to sneak back in before my father knew I was gone I wasn’t supposed to go to the party, I left my name and number in the note and a little message” Sean said as he finished Emma’s phone rang she got up to answer it leaving the two boys for a moment.  
“Ashley said she found a note and your shoe” Killian said smirking at the last part “But she threw it out I think she was afraid that all you had was that night” Killian was looking towards Emma now he could hear her voice getting loud panicked.  
“Swan what it is” Killian said standing up as Emma entered the room; she paused before speaking looking at Sean sympathetically  
“Ashley’s water just broke there on their way to the hospital, we should go” Emma said to Killian, he nodded as they made their way to the door.  
“Wait, can I come to” Sean said  
Killian nodded and they all rushed off to the car on their way to the hospital.

 

Omg I can't do this I'm freaking out" Elsa said holding Ashley up in the back of Mulan’s car  
“It's ok just breathe Elsa, deep breaths" Mulan said looking at Elsa concerned  
Elsa breathed while Ashley let out another howling scream as the rushed to the hospital, Elsa grabbed her hand she squeezed very tight as they just breathed together calming themselves down as Mulan speed through the streets of Storybrooke.  
They finally arrived at the emergency entry calling for help, someone came with a wheelchair and they got Ashley to a hospital bed.  
“Hello I’m doctor whale, what seems to be the problem” Whale said grinning as he entered the room.  
They three of them just stared at him frowning at his question; this just made him grin more.  
“I’m kidding your having a baby, and she’s coming early it will be ok just relax the nurse is coming with some pain relief” Whale went on getting that this wasn’t a time for jokes.  
“Well is the baby ok” Ashley almost yelled  
“I’ll check that now if these ladies want to give us some privacy” Whale said referring to Elsa and Mulan who reluctantly left, Elsa giving Ashley’s hand one last squeeze.  
The two of them went outside as a nurse ran in with some supplies; they waited there for a moment there minds racing Elsa had forgotten her usual awkwardness around Mulan. When she came closer to Elsa, Mulan grabbing her hand pulling her towards a chair to sit and calm down she didn’t even think about it.  
“You ok” Mulan asked  
“Yeah I swear I’m not usually like this, thank you for helping us” Elsa replied  
“It’s ok I don’t mind” Mulan replied smiling  
Just as Elsa let herself relax into the chair she heard footsteps down the hall coming fast three people running towards them Emma, Killian and Sean.  
“Is everything ok” Emma asked as she got there  
“We don’t know the doctors in there now” Elsa said  
“This is too much” Sean said going closer to the door trying to get a glimpse of the girl he had been thinking about for the past eight and a half months wanting to know if she was ok, his nose practically on the door when it opened almost hitting his face.  
“Umm be careful” Whale said exiting the room “She’ll be ok, the baby’s fine she’ll have to wait a while before well go into full labour” Whale finished everyone went to go into the room at once Whale put his hands up to stop them.  
“Woow maybe one at a time guys” Whale said as they all stopped, then Emma pushed Sean forward to go first, he turned and nodded taking a deep breath before he entered.  
When Ashley saw him walk in her heart fluttered making noise’s on the machine the both looked into each other’s eyes for a moment there situation forgotten until Ashley got another contraction. As she grunted holding her stomach Sean rushed over to his side.  
“I’m sorry” Sean said regretting ever having run off that night  
“No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have thrown your note” Ashley replied “I have something for you” she said pointing to her bag in the corner. Sean made his way over confused he unzipped the bag and found a green converse shoe he grinned pulling it out of the bag holding it up.  
“I’ve been looking for this” Sean said coming back over to her a wide smile on his face taking her hand.  
“I want to you to know I’m going to be here for the baby” Sean said putting the shoe down.

 

Emma looked around the room as they waited to hear news about the baby, it seemed everyone was so happy Elsa finally saying more than a mumble to Mulan over in the corner, Ruby and Peter over by the coffee machine hoping for something decent, killian sitting across from her half asleep his bright blue eyes distant Emma saw how happy they where and she realised how much she wanted to stay now but it was too late she’d probably be shipped of in the morning. Emma noticed that Mary Margret was there also, Emma hadn't noticed her until now the chaos of the day catching up to her Mary Margret was on the phone Emma caught the end of the conversation.  
"I'm ready I can do this" Mary Margret said smiling after a pause listening to the person on the other end.  
"No problem I'll read all that when I get home" Mary Margret was nodding her head as she spoke.  
"Hope you get home safe" Mary Margret said about to end the conversation  
"I'll tell her now" she looked very happy and walked over to Emma  
“Can’t go back now” Mary Margret said smiling as she hung up  
"Hi what's going on I didn't know you where here" Emma said surprised as she walked up  
"Well I wanted to see you" Mary Margret said excited  
"Oh is this about skipping school because there was this sort of urgent thing and" Emma trailed off  
"No but will talk about that stuff.... I have some good news well I hope its good news" Mary Margret said  
"What" Emma responded smiling "you look nervous?"  
"Well I wanted to help with your situation, and knew you wanted to stay in Storybrooke....... you do want to stay right" Mary Margret said  
"Yes but is not going to work out" Emma replied not sure if that was such a bad thing  
"Well I just got off the phone with your social worker, and she letting you stay" Mary Margret said  
"But the Tillman's said they wouldn't let me and they didn't want to deal with it" Emma responded confused  
"Well that's true but you won't be staying with them anymore" Mary Margret said  
"What" Emma Said?  
"You'll be staying with me" Mary Margret said  
"Really" Emma eyes widened she could barely process it  
"If that's ok" Mary Margret asked  
"Off course” Emma paused thinking about it "Omg thank you" Emma said standing  
"It feels right" Mary Margret wanted to hug Emma but wasn’t sure if it would be too much for her.  
"Killian" Emma said  
"What" killian said waking up  
"You were right" Emma replied smirking  
"Usually am" Killian responded nonchalantly  
"Seriously I'm staying" Emma smiled  
"I told you it would work out Swan" he grinned  
With our thinking Killian ran up and hugged Emma his arms around her, with her head almost slamming into his chest she was so happy that smell of sea salt and aftershave back she immediately realised what she was doing and retreated awkwardly he smiled at her a little awkward himself looking up. Emma turned to Mary Margret smiling things where working out for once and Emma was so ready for anything or... not.  
Killian eyes wondered down the hall when something caught his eye; his eyes widened his mouth almost gapping open.  
"Bloody hell" he said as he took off down the hall Emma frowned looking at Mary Margret but they both quickly followed, well tried to he was racing forward.  
When Emma reached to where killian had stopped he was standing in someone’s room a big wide smile in his face it was quite this end of the hospital the only sound Emma’s panting and the machines beeping with the heartbeat of a man lying in the bed sound asleep.  
"Swan I found your father" Killian's said Emma looked over to him shocked as Mary Margret entered the room behind Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter - Killian makes a bet with Emma to prove John Doe is her biological father that ends up getting them both arrested, things only get more intense as he awakes and goes missing.


End file.
